Always
by CBsbandwench
Summary: THere is a new plan to save the world and like all plans they never go the way it is suppose too. a mage is Castiel's guardian however she has a fondness for Gabriel will it affect her job. ( not the greatest summery) We see how human an angel can become and how far team free will goes .
1. Chapter 1

Always -

It was her mission she took on the role that no one else wanted , no one else wanted to take on the task and well she had nothing left to lose . Except her self.

When I started this it was not going to be messy but then these whiskey amber colored eyes sat down and begged me to tell his story , so being the creative gal I am agreed however ,the more I write his story the more I begin to understand the angel Gabriel .

Please feel free to tell me how crappy this is and if it get too choppy I'll finish it and re organize it to not be a hot mess . Fair enough? plus I'm not sure if Gabe and Cas are related but in here they are .

Disclaimer – while I do not own anything having to do with the show this story came out of my own sappy brain .

2007

" _Are you sure Child that you want to do this , it could happen any time and you will be ripped out of your glory and shoved into a crazy life " Missouri asked her young and talented student. The woman looked at Missouri._

" _Look , if shit is going to start getting as bad as you say it is then yes I'm sure " Renee answered . Missouri looked at the Sage and nodded. Missouri looked at the man sitting on the couch and nodded at him. the man walked towards Renee and raised his hands to touch her when she stopped him ._

" _Wait ,wait how much is this going to hurt ?" she asked him looking into the bluest of eyes , he frowned at her ._

"_There will be considerable pain but I can heal that later" he told her._

" _Of course there will be , well lay those hands on me and lets get it done " she gave them a unsure smile but deep inside she knew it was the right thing to do . The man and Missouri walked closer to her chanting a spell to her in a language she had never heard of before and within seconds the amount of pain that was flowing through her body the most pain she had ever experienced . It had felt like thousands of tiny needles being plunged into her skin and then was electrified._

_Missouri and the man carried Renee into one of the guest bedrooms and carefully placed her on a bed. Missouri had the look of a motherly worry on her face. she looked at the man next to her , who had placed a hand on the woman's forehead to heal all the pain that had been inflicted for the past half hour ._

"_How long do you think she will be out for?" she asked him. _

"_I am not certain. Missouri "the man kept the worried face on for a moment or two long before it changed almost instantly. His eyes turned upward listening for a signs of Renee awaking. _

_Darkness surrounded Renee, even though her eyes were opening. The darkness had started to fill the sky. She had lain still for a moment trying to see if there was any pain. She did not feel anything remotely close to pain. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked over at the calendar. Al least it had only been one day that had past. _

_Carefully, Renee tiptoed downstairs in Missouri's house. She heard voices and then came a new voice. She recognized Missouri's and Castiel's the man with the blue eyes, but the third was a rough gravelly voice. She was not sure who it was. Quietly she said an invisibility incantation and walked into the room. She studied the third man 6'1 or 3, he was a handsome man. Stubble on his face, kind brown eyes at a first glance you would think they looked lost but there was a determination to them. She has seen that look before but in a younger man in the bar she worked at. 'What was his name?" As Renee edged closer the man looked around the room and he looked right in her direction._

_Renee, felt as if everyone could hear her heart beating threw her chest. _

"_I am sorry Missouri. Guess I am just paranoid. I've been for so long and now this man tells me I'm going to die yet play a larger role in this . ?" Renee watched the man rub his face. He looked like he had age year right in front of her face. _

_Deciding maybe she had heard enough. Renee retreated back into her room and as she entered the room .The man who gave her, her new found powers was glaring at her. _

"_You should not be awake yet? He told her as he reached out and touched her forehead, her knees buckled under her and the man reached out to catch her before she fell to the ground. He placed her on the bed once more._

" _Sleep my child , you have a long road ahead of you " he whispered , leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead . He then descended back down the stairs into the living room._

"_Okay it is done for now, Renee will live a normal magic practicing life and we will train her as she gets older " _

_John frowned at the slimmer man "are you sure this will work out, seems a bit much just to help you down the road and save you from my sons?" _

"_It John trust me , she is needed more now than ever to save me and your sons and world. John trusts me I would not lie to you "_

_Missouri, who had listened to the plan over and over and nodded at her friend "it will be okay John "_

_John, frowned as he looked at Missouri and the man in the trench coat then let out a sigh. "Alright, alright I'll trust you, and I thought Sam could give the puppy eyes good " _

_Missouri, smiled at john, she remembered Sam giving John the puppy eyes whenever he wanted something. John would try and resist, however there wasn't much John would not do for either son._

_The man in the trench coat looked over at John "I must go back to my garrison. Missouri I trust you will keep Renee safe? I will send Gabriel to train and keep watch as well "_

"_Of course Castiel" she watched the man disappear and then turned to look at John "Now when are you going to call those boys " _

_John only looked up and frowned at her. _

_2009- 'Renee now 24 living at a safe house but still training with Missouri and as befriended Gabriel , possibly a little more than befriended the Arch Angel ._

"_Hey, Darlin, when you get a chance, can my brother and I get a few beers? And a menu if the kitchen is still open?" _

_Somewhat annoyed a late customer came in yet again Renee turned around to yell at the man asking for a beer when she noticed how handsome he was. _

'_Yes sure Hun in a minute "she told him he gave her a wink and a smile and then she saw Gabriel and frowned. _

_Renee walked over to Gabriel and his brother Balthazar "Gabriel what do you want?" she hissed out at him and her hand started to glow. _

_The amber eyes man smirked "Calm down I'm not here to stay anything I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day "he looked at the blond man sitting next to him who prompted him to stutter out the next sentence. _

"_I'd like to make it up to you?" he said rolling his eyes. _

_Renee still angry at him hissed out once more "Gabriel, you know you can't lay a finger on me in public, it's frowned upon and besides Missouri is still mad" _

_Gabriel was not one to beg for forgiveness he was the one who gave it " Renee ,you have become quite the powerful Sage and I have warm feelings for you ,don't forget why you are so powerful " he added as his smile faded . _

_Knowing that Gabriel , wouldn't hurt her she decided to taunt him " oh Gabriel you are sexy when you are mad and trying to intimidate me , but let's not forget , you can't do anything to me . I chose to do the right thing and help that brother of yours "_

_And it worked._

_Gabriel scoffed at her "you are going to threaten me? All I have to do is tell the Winchesters over there who you are and they will be salting and burning your ass so fast it will make Missouri's head spin" he nodded in the direction of the handsome man and the younger one sitting with him ._

_Before Renee could place a rebuttal statement at him and as on cue Balthazar spoke up " Oh for the love of …..Well God get a room already you two are making me sick "_

_Renee smirked as she eyes the Winchester brothers "So that is them huh, maybe I should ask for their autographs?" she wiggled her eyebrows and squealed as Gabriel smacked her ass as she walked away. _

_Dean, winced as he heard the smack and squeal then smirked he had doled that out many times. Renee smiled brightly at the brothers and the hand print on her butt was still stinging._

"_Gentleman here is the beers you asked for and here is a menu. Kitchen is open till 2 " _

_Sam watched his brother turn on the charm and only shook his head. His attention was caught by the two o men walking out of the door, they didn't really fit in. Before he could put more thought into it his attention went back to Dean and the server._

"_I'm sorry honey I'm sure my husband would not approve of that idea, but you are a handsome man, and your brother. If I wasn't already married ….." before she could finish her sentence time stood still and Gabriel stood before her once more. _

"_Sam and Dean Winchester , well at least this time you are flirting with the right people but you forget while your pretending to be married , you forgot your ring "_

"_My what?"_

"_Your ring, now kiss me "he instructed. _

"_What Gabriel, I don't have time for "she protested._

"_Just kiss me "he told her once again._

_Renee, leaned in and kissed Gabriel, not that she hated kissing him, matter of fact it was once of her favorite things to do to him. She looked down at something that was burning her finger, a strand of gold grew snuggly around her finger and she smiled. She also realized Gabriel altered time and that he had re started the conversation with Dean and Sam._

"_Your husband is a lucky man "Sam said. _

_Renee smiled ," he really is and he better remember that too, now , you two look starving , so look over that menu and I'll be right back. "_

_Watching Renee walk away, Sam felt as if something was wrong with that whole scene, why where they talking about the woman's husband and he recalled no ring the first time . Something was off about this whole town, which was why they were there and he had a feeling that the server knew something, or a lot of things._

_Missouri wrung her hands as she looked at the clock, Renee should have been back by now and she hadn't called either and Missouri was certain she knew why. Quickly she did a summoning spell and Castiel appeared before her looking very annoyed._

"_Missouri, this better of been important " _

"_You need to rein in your brother "Missouri pointed her finger at Castiel. She was neither scared nor intimated by the angel. _

"_Gabriel wouldn't hurt Renee" Castiel told her "I trust my brother "_

"_He could ruin everything, he isn't supposed to fall in love with Renee " _

_Castiel was taken aback by the statement " He wouldn't do that , we angels , know no love for the human s only for our father we only serve them " he said more out loud than to her with confusion mixed into his voice ._

"_Gabriel is a passionate angel, he enjoys humans, you stop this Castiel or I will "Missouri scolded "I will talk to Hennertia about training Renee you go talk to your brother "_

_All Castiel, could do was nod in an agreement and vanished. He knew is brother had a love of humans but to lay claim to the one who was going to save them all, it couldn't possibly happen. He would have to erase parts of their memories. This idea made him sad as for the same reason. _

_I'm sorry if this seemed to jump around too much – this is written in the past but will come to the future. I'll have more to post later tomorrow. A wonderful storm is rolling in right now and I'm off to grab pics of it._


	2. Chapter 2

It was her mission she took on the role that no one else wanted , no one else wanted to take on the task and well she had nothing left to lose .

At least some of you read this and that is all that matters. we are still in the past but at times I do hear how I want this too turn out .

_Renee, smiled as she felt warm hands and arms surround her, heat searing lips touched the back of her neck. Signing, she turned around and looked into a pair of whiskey colored eyes of her angel. _

"_My beautiful lady dinner waits you "Gabriel whispered into her ear. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen of the house she was staying at. The kitchen was bathed in a warm glow by the candles he had placed all over the place. The table was set with ivory plates, candles on the table and dinner on the counter. _

_Renee felt her heart skip a beat as she took in the sigh before her, this was by the far the sweetest thing he had ever done. _

"_Gabriel "she breathed "what is this for?" _

" _This is for you , you deserve this and I wanted to do something nice for you " he told her as he pulled out a chair for her . And then he saw a shadow walk past him, he knew it was his brother. _

" _excuse me for one second I'll be right back " he told her as he kissed her hand . Renee smiled then nodded and turned her attention to the food on the counter. _

"_Castiel, what did I do this time to get this visit "Gabriel cocked his head as he asked his brother._

"_Gabriel, you can not keep doing, what you are doing. You have to stop falling for Renee. If you do not I will have to force you. You know that there is a bigger picture and you can not possibly be this selfish " Castiel tried to reason with him ._

" _I do know and this is the last night I have before I have to go play ' Trickster" for awhile . But I wanted one moment with her not surrounded by evil and demons and angels and Winchesters " Gabriel told him ' and then you can mind erase both of us if you think you have too "_

_Castiel studied his brother for a minute and decided he was being sincere in his plea " fine a few hours and then I'll have to erase part of her memory of you , she will remember you but not remember being with you "_

"_Thank you Castiel" Gabriel said to his brother. He turned his back and walked back into the kitchen. Renee stood at the counter with a glass of wine , he smiled and gathered her into o his arms and kissed her .One kiss turned more and Gabriel turned them more passionate and needful almost possessive way , making Renee push him back slightly . Something was wrong._

"_Gabe, what is wrong, what is going on?" she searched his face for any kind of sign. _

"_What? nothing is wrong , I can't smoother you in romance and passion " he asked Renee playfully . He took her hand and led her in the direction of her bedroom and for what seemed like an eternity Gabriel bathed Renee in blissful happiness. _

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Renee opened her eyes, the warmth she had fallen asleep with was no gone. It was replaced with a chilliness that made her frown. She reached out her arm to the other side of the bed and found that it was cold. Lifting up her head she looked around her spacious room for any signs of her lover. She rolled out of her bed, grabbed a robe that was placed on the chair next to the bathroom door. Tying the robe closed she opened the bathroom door and stuck her head in._

"_Babe?" she called and waited for an answer. Where there was none she wandered downstairs and saw a large floral arrangement sitting on the counter. She felt the cold fingers of dread circle her. She fingered the card, picked it up and read it._

'_Rachel- Goodbye- Gabriel 'was the entire card read. With in seconds Renee felt light headed and dizzy as the words sunk into and then the anger crept in._

"_Gabriel!" she yelled trying to control her emotions "Gabriel, get your feathery ass down here now! You do not get to do this "she took a deep breathe and waited for a response. Nothing but silence greeted her. _

_After an hour the realization that either Gabriel was dead or was being a dick sank in completely. Renee caught the glimpse of a photo they took together in England at the Clinton bay's shack. He looked so happy in the picture. The anger returned and she grabbed the frame hurling it towards the wall. She felt a little better when she watched the glass shards sprinkle the ground. Suddenly she heard the rustle of feathers behind her and she turned around. _

"_Gabriel 'she breathed as the shadow became clearer._

"_I can't be here "he told her in barely a whisper and he wouldn't look at her but stared at the ground._

" _what is going on ?" Renee asked as she stepped closer and not ready to believe his lie of nothing. _

_Gabriel ,took a step backwards and out of reach " I crossed a line , I never intended to and it has to stop ' he explained looking at her with his golden orbs. _

"_Please , don't do this , please I'll do what ever the fates want , don't walk away , we are so good together ….please Gabriel , please don't " she begged him in a broken voice ._

_Renee, had never begged Gabriel. Not in the bedroom, not in the open Never and he was pretty sure it was going to kill him to be so cold to her but he had to do it . _

" _Listen toots , this was never suppose to happen , I … I was only looking for a good time " the words stung his tongue as they came out of his mouth it hurt to tell her that she never meant anything to him ._

" _what kind of trouble are you in , because I don't buy anything you are selling " Renee told him , as she stepped closer to him she saw Castiel. Before she could move out reach, Castiel reached out and touched her hand and she stumbled towards the ground. Gabriel rush forwards and made sure she didn't hit the ground and placed her carefully on the couch . _

" _It had to be done Gabriel, when she wakes up she wont remember being in love with you " Castiel told him ._

"_Wait, what?" Gabriel asked. _

"_She was in love with you. and I erased that from her " Castiel said to his brother " You know it was not meant to be "_

"_I didn't know that she never said anything, she will remember me?" Gabriel asked with a defeated tone. _

" _Yes but only as the Trickster , I'll allow you to say goodbye to her " Castiel moved away from where Renee lay ,and watched his pain filled brother walk over to her to say farewell ._

_No longer would she think of him with kindness in her heart or a smile on her lips when she teased him . He would be the hated "trickster" to her and Gabriel had to fight to keep the hurt buried in his chest. He sat down at the edge of the couch and looked at Renee then he knelt down to be closer to her and stroked her cheek ._

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked with wonder. After a few moments he heard Castiel clear his throat. He stood up and looked at Castiel "I'm leaving 'was all he said and disappeared. _

_Okay I had to change a few things for the next chapter. Thank you for reading this._


	3. Chapter 3

It was her mission she took on the role that no one else wanted , no one else wanted to take on the task and well she had nothing left to lose .

At least some of you read this and that is all that matters. we are still in the past but at times I do hear how I want this too turn out .

Disclaimer – I own nothing from this show.

_Slowly, the feeling of being watched began to take over Renee. She rolled over and opened one eye, smiling when she saw who was sitting there watching her._

"_Castiel. Good morning beautiful. To what do I owe this visit?" she asked as she stretched and once more rolled over to face him fully. _

"_I ... I just wanted to make sure, you were okay after you passed out earlier" he lied to her. _

_Renee swung her feet down to the floor, she stood up testing her body parts making sure they worked. _

"_Hmm maybe it was from low blood sugar or something but I feel fine now. Aren't you suppose to be watching over the Winchesters or something " she heard the flutter of wings and smirked knowing he wouldn't be standing there . Renee looked around the room and her gaze fell on a broken frame on the floor. As she got closer she noticed there was no picture in it. She picked up the broken frame and set it back on the table. Something was wrong but Renee couldn't put her finger on it. _

_She walked down stairs and was greeted by her Wiccan sister._

"_Bout time you woke up get packed, you got promoted and are going to live with Bobby Singer?" she handed the note to Renee._

"_Ugh of course I am, well it's been fun she told her friend and gave the younger woman a hug. _

_Once back into her own room she located her cell phone and called Missouri. "What the hell is going on? I wake up to find CAS staring at me and now I get a note saying I am going to Bobby Singers?"_

"_It is for the best Renee. Bobby can teach you things. Just trust me child it's for the best. Bobby will help you "Missouri assured her._

"_Okay sure I'll be ready to go in a bit. I still have the directions from my last visit there." Renee sighed she hung up the phone and thought about how much crap she was going to have to take with her. _

_**Six days later –still a flashback.**_

_Renee sat at the entrance of the salvage yard, she looked wide eyed at all of the machines and cars piled high. Sighing she eased her truck onto the path of stone and dust. She parked near the Chevy truck and cut her engine then got out. She had met Bobby a few times and liked him enough , but this trip out here this time seemed different than the others , a little more long term. After getting her bags out of the back seat, she made her way to the door. She waited a moment before pounding on the screen door. She was greeted by an old familiar face and he looked older than she remembered._

"_Hang on a moment wills ya?" Bobby told who ever was on the other end of the phone as he opened the screen door and smiled. "Renee Williams, it has been a long time, comes on in. I just have too "he looked at the phone and Renee nodded and walked passed bobby with her bags. _

"_Well the two of you keep looking and I will see what I can come up with over here. I have a pretty woman standing here staring at me so I have to go . I'll call you if I find anything out , bye " Bobby tossed the phone back into his shirt pocket and muttered "idjits " then turned his attention to Renee._

"_So you are staying with me for a bit huh?" Bobby asked her while looking in his fridge for a beer or two. He handed her one and pointed for her to sit down. _

" _Missouri ,sent me here to learn a few things from you and study and I'm guessing help you" she told him motioning with her hand and the caps came off the beers ,she grinned at him ._

"_Well here are the rules "Bobby smirked as he took a sip "I will teach ya what I can. You help where I need ya too and don't ask questions . I'm pretty laid back , my house is your house . Now Missouri is a good woman and told me you are well trained in the arts and you just need some fine tuning. I can help you with that. So if you want to unpack, you can have the room at the end of the hall. Do what you want to it just lay off the pink some what. oh and when I am not teaching you , I'm locked in research and I ain't no damn baby sitter so you will have to find things to do on your own ." Bobby ended his rant._

_Renee smiled as she listened to Bobby law down the law. She liked bobby and intended to stay for a while, so she smiled at him "No problem, you will hardly know that I am here. So what kind of case are you working on?" she asked him innocently._

"_Oh uh… the Winchesters are working a case, but something is making them like two year olds bickering all the time." Bobby went on to tell her what he knew._

"_Bobby, you do know it's a trickster right?" she laughed at the thought of the Mighty Winchesters being duped by a trickster._

"_Really?" _

" _Yep sounds like an old one too, tell them a stake in the heart will do it " Renee yawned " I'm going to go unpack and be back down in a bit "_

_Bobby nodded and picked the phone out of his pocket to call the boys back " yeah ,my sources say its a trickster , stake in the heart , I'll look it up and for the love of God stop fighting bye " Bobby hung up the phone and went to his massive book collection and sat back down for an interesting read ._

_**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999999999**_

_Renee walked into the bedroom Bobby had given her to use. It was a large cozy room, large bed, big windows, a desk, dresser and a pretty large closet. Symbols on the windows caught her attention, it was not a surprise really it was Bobby singer's house. Of course it was going to have symbols on the windows. The symbols ,looked familiar to her , like she had seen them not so long ago . _

_About two hours later she had gotten done unpacking and headed back downstairs . Before she even got to the top of the stairs she felt a stabbing pain rip through her chest._

" _ahhhhhhhhhh " she cried out as she grabbed at her chest and just like that it was gone . Renee had taken a few deep breaths before standing up. She glanced down the stairs. Bobby hadn't heard her cry out which was a good thing. until her skin felt like it was on fire , she ran down the stairs and out of the door she had seen a hose on her way into the house and prayed that the water would take the burning sensation away . To her relief it did. This time Bobby had heard the woman's screams. _

" _hey boys let me call you back" he hung up the phone for the second time with the Winchesters , they were more needy lately than a love sick teenager . bobby went out to his porch to see what the hell was going on with his new house guest . he certainly didn't want to have to call Missouri and tell the woman he got her student killed . _

"_Want to tell me what the hell that was all about "Bobby asked the soaking wet witch._

_Still taking a few deep breaths Renee hung onto the post on the porch to help her calm down._

"_I'm not sure myself bobby"_

"_Are you okay now "he asked with concern written all over his face. He didn't want to have to call Missouri and tell her, he had gone and killed her witch. _

"_Just, give me a minute. I should be okay in a minute "_

_Bobby gave her a nod and went back into the house. He looked over at the clock on the wall and decided now was a good time as any to get dinner started and on the table. It was going to be interesting to have someone around again on a daily basis. He found some goulash in the freezer; he took it out and placed it in the sink for now. He then looked back at the desk with the books and softly swore, walked over and closed them for the night. _

_He would welcome Renee like he did when the boys first came to him. He flipped open his cell and told Dean he was taking the night off, before he could get any kind of argument from them he hung up ._

**Okay I have to split this in half sorry. I did not realize how I rambled.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was her mission she took on the role that no one else wanted , no one else wanted to take on the task and well she had nothing left to lose .

At least some of you read this and that is all that matters. we are still in the past but at times I do hear how I want this too turn out .

Disclaimer – I own nothing from this show.

_**Still in flashback **_

_Renee, sat down on the aging stairs of the porch, all of the burning pain she had felt before was gone. She looked at the sun setting in the sky and sighed to herself. Maybe Missouri had the right idea of sending her out here. After about twenty long minutes ,she decided to go into the house and get to k now her host , it was the least she could do . _

_After taking a hot shower like Bobby had suggested ,Renee came padding down the stairs in a t-shirt and jeans along with bare feet and wet hair . A warm welcoming smell greeted her nose. _

"_Mmmm Bobby, what did you make it smells amazing?" she asked as she sauntered into the kitchen. A pot was simmering on the stove and Bobby was chopping a garlic clove in half and it looked like he was spreading it on what looked like homemade bread. Two beers sat on the counter and Bobby only smiled._

"_Help yourself, just open one of those for me "_

" _Sure , so what is for dinner and you defiantly did not have to do this for me " she told the older man ,as she leaned against the kitchen sink._

"_Ah, well it is my pleasure. I normally don't have much company besides Ellen and Jo and some times the boys " _

"_The boys?" she asked, not sure who he was talking about._

"_Oh. Uh Dean and Sam Winchester. Their father was a good friend of mine Have you come across them" _

"_I'm not sure. I think when I was waitressing a while ago. I may have met them briefly.' Renee told him. Something started to nag at the back of her brain._

_Bobby placed the bread on a plate and placed it on the table. "Well don't just stand there get some bowls out from that cupboards over there and the silverware is in that drawer. Let's sit down to eat " _

_Renee smiled and meant it for the first time in a long time. She sat down across from Bobby and they talked for a while. She helped him clean up and followed him into the living room. He grabbed an eastwood movie, nodded towards the couch and started the movie._

'_Hope you like Clint "He chuckled. Renee nodded, not to make him happy but because she really did like Clint eastwood movies._

_After a few hours, Renee had taken up the whole couch and fallen asleep. Bobby got out of his chair locked and salted up his home. He took another look at Renee sleeping, picked up a blanket and placed it over the sleeping woman then headed to his bedroom. He took a look out of his window before settling down and missed the man standing in the middle of his salvage yard with his angel wings spread out and a blood stain on the chest of his shirt._

_**Dream state –**_

**Renee sat dangling her feet off the pier she was sitting on. The sun kissing her skin. She was just enjoying the moment, when with in minutes she heard feather rustling around her. A sense of calmness came over her; she turned her head towards the man sitting next to her.**

"**What do you want Loki" she asked him in an annoyed voice. Loki/demi god/trickster "what mess do you need help cleaning up this time?"**

"**Nothing, just wanted to come by and say hi. I haven't seen you in a while and well since …." Gabriel gave her a hurt look and stopped ,he couldn't say any more and His Father knew he wanted to he wanted to wrap her in his wings and spew his never ending love to her . Instead he just sat in silence next to her.**

**Renee tried to read the look on the demi-gods face "Loki "she tried again but he stopped her with sadness and anger on his face.**

"**Its Gabriel and you know it. I haven't been Loki to you in a long time, I'm Gabriel the arc –angel " **

**Before he could take it back Renee grabbed his hand "Wait, what?" she had asked and just like that he was gone. Renee sighed wondering what he meant by she had always known he was an arc angel. **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777**

_Gabriel stood on the plane between heaven and earth. His golden wings stretched out soaking up the sun's rays. He felt a presence next to him. Castiel stood close to his brother with a worried look on his face, Gabriel was looking to calm for just having the love of his life's memory erased . The fact the woman had no idea how much the arc angel loved her._

"_How's tricks Cas" Gabriel asked knowing full well he would end up getting the 'it is better this way 'speech._

"_I am worried about you" Castiel responded._

"_Worried about me? " Gabriel scoffed at him "Don't be I am right as rain, good as gold and sweet as candy. I mean I even let Dean live" he added._

"_I. I can take it away you know. The pain of the loss you feel "Castiel offered. Gabriel shook his head no._

"_You were bonded to her?" castile asked even though he already knew the answer._

"_I'll be fine Cassie. back to banging Kali in no time " Gabriel raised his wings and disappeared in hopes of regaining what he had lost . _


End file.
